Saving a framed life
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: A different outcome to the episode "Taken". If you feel that Ramsey deserved to be saved, then read this!


Creation began on 10-01-14

Creation ended on 10-01-14

Law & Order: SVU

Saving a framed life

A/N: Would you go to extreme lengths to save a person framed for something that never happened?

As Russel Ramsey saw the next fist closing in on him, a dark man came out of nowhere in the gang-up and sent the owner of that fist flying backwards.

"Oh, shit!" One of the inmates gasped.

Russel fell to the ground and saw the dark man shove and knock back several more inmates as they were carrying shanks.

"Okay," he heard him say to the convicts, "who wants to go first?"

"Hey!" A prison guard shouted, breaking the fight up before it could begin again.

The inmates all dropped their shanks and ran for it, leaving Russel and the guy that may have just saved his life.

-x-

"…I know an innocent man when I see one," the man told the guard in his prison cell. "There's no way he raped some girl and would lie about it. He'll lie about stealing money from his parents, maybe, but there's no way he'll force himself on a woman. He doesn't have the balls to do it. I mean, look at him. He can't even defend himself against a man, let alone a dozen of them."

-x-

"…Hey, we had a deal!" Siobhan Miller told Detectives Stabler and Benson.

"Russel Ramsey was assaulted in prison several hours ago," Benson told him. "He was beaten, almost raped by a dozen men."

"He was almost murdered, too," added Stabler. "Some inmate prevented that from happening."

"Your false allegation put him there, that's attempted manslaughter."

"And that's not covered on your deal."

They took her out of the courtroom and up to Central Booking.

-x-

"…No way they'll acquit her," Donald Cragen told John Munch back at SVU.

"I better go pick up Ramsey," the detective responded, leaving to get the accused rapist out of prison while he was still alive.

-x-

Silently slipping away from his prison cell, the dark man that saved Ramsey faded away from sight, shedding his prison clothes, but not his dark face, returning to his realm of solitude, content with saving the two lives that didn't need to end or be taken just yet.

"What is truth when buried under a mountain of lies?" Brother Correction uttered, sitting upon his wooden throne. "And what is the oblivion of a bottle of alcohol compared to the acceptance of reality?"

Before he even left to save Ramsey's life, he went to prevent the death of Serena Benson, who was too drunk to walk anywhere after coming out of the bar. He told her subconscious that was unhindered by the effects of her alcoholism that she needed to be straight with her daughter and tell her the truth about what happened to her all those years ago because it would consume her.

"Lies, deception, false allegations, these are the harsh factors that will tear any measure of truth to bits until there is no telling what is truth and what is false." He told himself.

Summoning a sphere of green glass, he viewed the scene that was part of the past and present that revolved around Olivia Benson and her mother in a hospital room as Serena recovered from her fall down the subway stairs.

"I saw a white light," he paid attention to the mother's part in their conversation, "and a man told me that it wasn't my time yet."

He listened…and Serena expressed how she had convinced herself into believing that she had been raped when it might've not been entirely what had happened, but she wasn't sure.

_She'll figure it out in due time,_ thought Brother Correction, as he looked into another situation that required his attention. _What is this here? Underpopulation disorders? A conspiracy to prevent people from having children and removing the ones already in existence from their parents? And a lottery for one-hundred women to become surrogates to a future generation? Well, I had best intervene and prevent the government of the USA from taking people's rights as parents away from them._

Until next time

A/N: And there you have it. An alternate take on the SVU episode "Taken" and a potential salvation for Lifetime's "The Lottery" if you didn't like the outcome of that episode. Peace.


End file.
